omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Blackmist
Character Synopsis Blackmist is a sentient life-force that makes up all living things in the Armed with Wings universe. There have been questions as to whether it is a actual person or a faceless deity, as characters in the game are not consistent in their references to Blackmist as "it" and "he." In Rearmed, it is evident that Blackmist is indeed a god, as seen resurrecting Lone Warrior in the third level. Whenever a monster or person in the AwW universe is killed, they dissolve into a dark fog and return to Blackmist. Character Statistics Tiering: 3-A Verse: Armed With Wings Name: Blackmist (Also titled as Black Mist) Gender: Inapplicable (Blackmist is literally everything within the universe, including every sentient being. Although it seemingly takes the appearance of male) Age: As old as sentient life and existence Classification: Sentient Life-Force, Creator of All, Deity Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal, Matter Manipulation (Blackmist is everything in the universe, including all the matter that makes up it's existence. Stated to be shapeless by official sources), Soul Manipulation (Collects the souls of those who have fallen in combat , of which he recycles into himself), Creation (Responsible for the creation of the entire universe, of which was stated numerous times), Light Manipulation (Controls Light and can manifest it within his physical forms), Darkness Manipulation (Stated to be "Darkness" numerous times during the course of Armed With Wings), Energy Manipulation (Manipulates energy and exists as said energy), Sealing (Capable of sealing beings within alternate spaces, such as white voids), Omnipresence (Exists as everything and everyone within the universe). Due to being everyone and everything in the verse (in addition to being the source of all powers in the verse) grants him, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Life-Force Absorption, Animal Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (With the Blade of Fire he can create fire explosions); Electricity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, ETC. Destructive Ability: Universe Level '(Blackmist is describedas a sentient force that exists as everything and everyone, with it even being shown and stated that one dying turns them to Black Mist. The act of harnessing Blackmist's power is describedas essentially using the very universe itself as a power source.Stated to be the creator of the entire Armed With Wings Universe, which is consistantly mentioned within the series) 'Speed: Omnipresent '(Black Mist is the source of all matter and sentient life within the universe, being one with everything and everyone. Stated to be a shapeless entity that exists in all beings, including when they die and within their souls) 'Lifting Ability: Infinite ' 'Striking Ability: Universal '(A sentient life-force that acts as the matter that makes up the entire universe and exists as everything living and non-living. Created the entire universe and is stated to have done so many times before) 'Durability: Universe Level '(Their existence is the matter that makes up all of the universe and as such, one would need to deal damage to the universe to damage Black Mist) 'Stamina: Limitless Range: Universal '(Makes up all of and created the entire universe) 'Intelligence: Omniscient ''' '''Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Power Bestowal: '''Blackmist has the ability to host its power within an individual, granting that person the title of Armed with Wings and causing them to grow a pair of glorious wings and shine in a bright white luster. Hosted person is aware of being Blackmist without losing sanity, gains inmeasurable power, speed, and Blackmist's ability to revive dead beings instantly, even control, launch and deflect large amount of pure energy Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Armed With Wings Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Religious Figures Category:Gods Category:Neutral Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Guardian Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Benders Category:Regenerators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Life-Force Users Category:Absorbers Category:Explosion Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Animal Users Category:Tier 3